Asilo Monsterguest
by LadySummer
Summary: Eu virei e sorri pra ele. "Olá." Eu acenei. Ele parecia um cara legal. Ele recuou um pouco. Franzi a testa, magoada. Ele estava com medo de mim? Porque ele estava com medo de mim?
1. Chapter 1

**Essa fic é bem loucona, já aviso. Mas mesmo assim: espero que gostem! **

**Aviso: conteúdo explícito sobre sexo, drogas, violência, entre outros. Paranoia.**

**Asilo Monsterguest**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Sabe, aquele homem está provavelmente traindo a mulher." Jacob apontou para um homem baixo, gordo e com cara de rico. O idiota estava usando um _terno_ num café de esquina. E não era nem uma roupa de negócios. Um terno verde de veludo.

Dei um gole no meu café. Preto. Sem creme e sem açúcar. Me faz sentir mais natural. E também me sinto mal pelas vacas quando tomo creme. Ninguém tem o direito de pegar nas tetas das vacas assim, muito menos por causa da ganância do ser humano.

Jacob odeia vacas. Ele me disse que hambúrgueres são feitos de vacas.

Eu parei de comer hambúrgueres aos cinco anos.

Jacob me cutucou. "Bella."

Eu desviei os olhos do homem gordo. Ele estava dando em cima da garçonete. Não gosto de saber que homens traem suas mulheres. Ignorância é melhor.

_Ignorância é êxtase._

"O quê?"

Jacob sorriu para mim perecendo um pouquinho malvado. "Sabe aquele cara gordo?"

Revirei os olhos. Garotos. "Nós estávamos falando sobre ele agora mesmo, Jay."

Pessoas me olharam estranho, mas eu os ignorei_. Ignorância é êxtase. Desprezo e pena são ofensivos_

"Bom, sabe o que ele acabou de dizer para aquela garota gostosa?"

Eu me remexi na cadeira. Conheço Jacob desde os quatro anos. Ele era como um irmão mais velho, um melhor amigo e um pai pra mim. Mas quando ele tinha seus "momentos de loucura"... Minha mãe me encontrou escondida no armário de vassouras mais de uma vez.

"O que ele disse?" Se for alguma coisa obscena, eu não quero ouvir. Palavras sujas com "caralho" e "foder" me faziam arrepiar toda. Eram algumas das coisas que meu pai costumava dizer.

Jacob se inclinou sobre a mesa. Garoto bobo. Ninguém iria ouvi-lo de qualquer jeito. "Ele perguntou se ela tinha um namorado."

Franzi a testa. "E?"

"Ele disse que se ela _não_ tivesse, ela poderia ir. Se ela tivesse..." Ele deu de ombros. "Ele queria levar ela para o quarto dos fundos e-"

Coloquei as mãos sobre os ouvidos. "La La La La La." Eu gritei com toda a minha força. "Eu não estou ESCUTANDO!"

"Com licença." Um homem sentado na mesa atrás da minha cutucou o meu ombro.

Eu virei e sorri pra ele. "Olá." Eu acenei. Ele parecia um cara legal.

Ele recuou um pouco. Franzi a testa, magoada. Ele estava com medo de mim? _Porque ele estava com medo de mim?_

"Uh..." Ele limpou a garganta. "Eu só estava me perguntando onde estão seus pais." Ele cerrou os olhos. "Você me parece meio jovem e não está exatamente agindo... de acordo com a sua idade."

Jacob estava com uma cara indignada. "Mande ele pastar, Bella. O idiota não pode te dizer o que fazer."

Fiz cara feia. "Não é da sua conta então, não enche." Virei para Jacob outra vez. "Isso foi rude de minha parte." Eu sussurrei. Mais uma vez virei e cutuquei o homem no ombro.

"O quê?" Jacob bateu na própria testa. "Não se desculpe!"

_Não se desculpe. Eles nunca se desculpam, então porque eu deveria?_

"O que você quer?" O homem que eu pensei ser legal, estava bem feio no momento. Seu nariz era curvado, tinha orelhas de abano, seus dentes eram tortos e mal cuidados e acho que havia pelo saindo de suas orelhas.

"Nada." Voltei a olhar para Jacob. "Porque ele trairia sua mulher assim?"

Jacob suspirou. "Porque pessoas são assim. Você não pode confiar nelas." Ele apontou para o cara-gordo. "Ele, por exemplo. Rico, casado, provavelmente tem um filho. E, mesmo assim, joga tudo isso fora por alguns momentos de prazer."

Eu olhei para o cara-gordo, imaginando ele com chifres demoníacos e um cavanhaque. Uma mulher soluçando, talvez uma moça loira, porque loiras são bonitas, atrás dele, se perguntando por que ela não era boa o suficiente. _Porque ela não era suficiente?_

"Ele é feio."

Jacob concordou. "Aham. E a pior parte é que, ele nunca vai parar."

Revirei os olhos. "Claro que ele vai. Pessoas podem mudar."

Jacob balançou a cabeça. "Eu adoro o como você é inocente. Mas, pessoas como ele nunca mudam."

Tomei cuidado para não gritar "La La La" outra vez, ao invés disso, preferi continuar bebendo o meu café preto.

* * *

Saí do café de mãos dadas com Jacob. Gosto quando seguram minha mão. Me pergunto como seria um abraço. Quentinho e gostoso como meu café. Jacob nunca me abraça. Minha mãe nunca me abraçava. E nunca ousei pedir um abraço para o meu pai.

"Morena." Eu parei, olhei pra trás e senti desgosto se apossar de mim. Era o cara-gordo. O cara gordo e rico. O cara gordo e rico que traía a mulher. Constantemente.

"O que você quer traidor?" Eu rosnei em sua direção, lhe dando meu molhar olhar de tigre. Olhos cerrados e lábios curvados para cima mostrando meus dentes. Jacob diz que eu pareço bem assustadora com ele. Meu pai me bateu e disse para eu "deixar de ser atrevida." Minha mãe disse que ficava patética.

O homem não pareceu afetado por ele. Ele sorriu docemente. "Posso lhe pagar um café?"

Revirei os olhos. "Acabei de tomar café."

O sorriso desapareceu. "Então, você quer ir dar uma volta?"

Eu pensei sobre isso. Jacob estava balançando a cabeça rapidamente. "Não faça isso Bella. Esse cara é problema."

Olhei novamente para o cara-gordo. "Você me daria um abraço?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu adoro esse teatrinho seu." Ele ronronou e por um momento fiquei preocupada se ele tinha uma bola de pelos presa em sua garganta. Argh. Odeio bolas de pelo. "Toda inocente. Estúpida. Como uma garotinha."

Franzi a testa. Eu não era estúpida. E também não era uma garotinha. "Só pra você saber," eu bufei "eu já tenho 15 anos, ou seja, não sou mais uma garotinha.".

Ele deu de ombros. "Como você quiser. Então, sobre aquela volta..." Ele pegou no meu braço e começou a me puxar.

"Bella..." Jacob cruzou os braços. "Se ele fizer qualquer coisa inapropriada, eu vou ser obrigado a te dizer 'eu avisei'."

Dei de ombros. O cara-gordo parecia inofensivo. Um babaca, definitivamente. Mas, quero dizer, qual era o pior que ele podia fazer?

* * *

"Então, você é virgem?"

Eu pisquei e olhei para o cara-gordo, que estava olhando para mim de um jeito que me fazia querer correr e me esconder. Como se eu fosse de comer, ou alguma coisa assim.

E quem faz esse tipo de pergunta? Por acaso era da conta dele se eu era virgem ou não?

"Por que isso seria da sua conta?" Eu perguntei, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta que eu achei no armário do papai na noite que eu me escondi lá. Era quente e chegava até abaixo dos meus joelhos. Parecia um cobertor enrolado em mim. Como uma proteção.

Ele me olhou e depois me puxou para me encostar numa parede de tijolos e ficar na minha frente.

Parecia me bloquear, mas eu devia estar ficando paranoica.

"Eu quero saber." Ele fez cara feia. "Agora, a pergunta é simples: você é ou não é virgem?"

Minhas costas estavam pressionadas contra a parede. Ouch. Eu queria bater nele, mas eu não podia. Quero dizer, porque eu bateria em alguém sem nenhuma razão?

Ele continuou falando, mas meus olhos se distraíram sobre seu ombro e eu acenei para o elefante verde parado no meio da rua. _Espero que ninguém o atropele. _Mas o que poderia atropelar um elefante? Ele acenou de volta com sua tromba e eu dei uma risadinha. Elefante bobinho.

"Qual é a sua?" O gordo me empurrou pelos ombros. "O que você é, louca? Falar sozinha atrai bastante atenção pra você, você não acha?"

Eu franzi a testa. "Não toque em mim assim." Só o meu pai podia me bater. E eu também nem gostava quando era ele.

Ele cerrou os dentes. "Eu posso te tocar como eu quiser." Ele bateu com a mão em um dos meus peitos e riu. "Se eu quiser te tocar aqui, eu vou."

Senti minhas mãos começarem a suar e a minha respiração acelerou. Eu decidi que não gostava de ser tocada daquele jeito. Eu me sentia muito violada, e eu apenas não gostava disso.

"Por favor, não me toque." Eu sussurrei trazendo meus braços pra cobrirem meus seios. Nem a jaqueta do papai podia me proteger dele. "Eu não quero que você me toque."

Ele riu alto. "Não? Então eu aposto que não vai gostar disso-."

Ele abaixou a mão e me deu um tapa... lá.

Eu gritei e dei um tapa nele, unhas arranhando sua bochecha.

"Sua vadia!" Ele bateu outra vez, sua mão vindo direto no meu rosto. "Eu nunca disse que você podia me tocar."

Eu não respondi. Podia sentir meu corpo tremendo.

Jacob estava certo. Ele não ia parar. Ele não ia mudar. Até depois que eu pedi que parasse, ele continuou me tocando. Eu deslizei minha mão para dentro da jaqueta do papai. Dentro de um dos bolsos internos.

Cara-gordo notou. "Você fica excitada quando apanha é?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sua vadiazinha. Eu já deveria saber-."

Eu saquei o meu canivete, apertando o botãozinho para que a lâmina saísse.

Ele zombou. "Sério? Você acha que pode me machucar com isso?"

Eu levantei a faca com uma mão trêmula e olhei diretamente nos olhos dele. "Você vai me deixar em paz?"

"Eu já disse que vou fazer o que quiser com você."

Eu me senti desapontada. Eu honestamente tinha esperanças de que ele ia se desculpar.

"Sinto muito que pense desse jeito." Dei um passo pra frente e cravei a faca bem fundo no seu estômago. Sacudiu levemente enquanto ele sangrava, como se estivesse empurrando o sangue para fora.

Eu dei um passo para trás, porque tinha _tanto_ sangue: nas minhas mãos, meus tênis, nos meus jeans rasgados... Eu tirei o canivete do estômago dele imaginando que não deve ser muito confortável ter uma faca enfiada no seu umbigo.

Eu limpei o suor do meu rosto deixando faixas vermelhas no lugar.

Jacob andou até mim, sua expressão era uma mistura de orgulho e nojo. "Mereceu." Ele olhou pra mim. "Você está bem?"

Dei de ombros. O cara-gordo estava morto. Eu deveria estar desesperada. Eu acabei de matar um homem.

Curiosamente, eu me sentia totalmente indiferente.

O elefante deu um bramido triunfante.

Eu dei uma risadinha, desenhando uma sangrenta carinha feliz no terno verde de veludo do cara-gordo. Tão bonito. Decidi que eu ia gostar muito de ter sua jaqueta.

Eu a tirei dele, chutando seu corpo pra o lado quando ele caiu em cima dos meus pés.

Eu tirei o casaco do papai e coloquei o terno verde de veludo.

Estava meio úmido de sangue, mas eu me senti bonita usando algo tão chique. "Como eu estou?"

Jacob sorriu pra mim. Jacob Assustador sumiu e foi substituído pelo Doce Jacob. "Completamente deslumbrante."

* * *

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mil desculpas pelo atraso! Esse capítulo é bem curtinho e serve de ligação entre a introdução do capítul resto da história. Espero que gostem. Bjs, Ana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

O policial me parecia estranho. Ele usava uma aliança. A parceira dele não usava, mas eu podia jurar que eram eles se beijando na foto em cima da escrivaninha.

"Você sabe por que está aqui, senhorita?" ele pergunta.

"Vocês são casados?"

A parceira endurece e a expressão dele esfria. "Não, não somos." O porta-retratos é virado.

Traidor!

Todos os homens são traidores? Jacob não é. Ou é?

"Você matou aquele homem, senhorita."

Eu faço que sim com a cabeça, era meio óbvio.

"Ele tinha uma família, senhorita Swan."

Tinha? Mas ele não gostava dela... Estão melhores sem eles, não é? É. Traidor. Traidores.

"Ele também traia a mulher." Olho diretamente para o porta-retratos virado.

O policial comprime os lábios. Desconfortável? Com a verdade? Traidor.

"Matar pessoas é errado" ele diz impaciente.

"Bom, ele fez várias coisas erradas também" eu respondi justa.

Com um suspiro enfurecido o policial recostou na cadeira. "O que ele fez, senhorita Swan?"

"Ah, ele falou várias coisas erradas, sabe? Palavrões. Mamãe sempre diz pra não falar palavrão. Me empurrou e empurrar as pessoas também é feio." Eu contei tudo que ele fez. Tudinho. "E ele me tocou em lugares que eu não queria ser tocada. Acho que isso foi bem errado, sabe? Então matei ele." Sorri. Eu tinha feito um favor para o policial.

Ele me olhava todo espantado.

"Senhorita, você não reconhece a gravidade do que fez?"

Foi minha vez de ficar surpresa e até um pouquinho magoada. "O que eu fiz de errado?"

Ele não me respondeu. Me encarou por uns instantes, trocou um olhar com sua parceira/amante , se levantou e saiu da sala.

Eu me virei para a moça que me olhava com certo receio. "Quando meus pais vão chegar?" Queria minha mãe.

Ela me fitou por muito tempo, tanto tempo que comecei a me encolher na cadeira e, por fim, suspirou e respondeu com pesar "Você não vai mais voltar para casa, Senhorita Swan."

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
